1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an apparatus for assembling a pair of fastener elements, such as a button body and a retainer of a garment button, in clinched condition with or without a garment fabric sandwiched therebetween.
2. Prior Art:
There are known various fastener assembling apparatus which comprise a reciprocable ram mounted on the upper portion of a frame and supporting thereon a punch, the ram being movable toward and away from a stationary die mounted on a lower portion of the frame, for assembling a pair of fastener elements in clinched condition with or without a garment fabric sandwiched therebetween. With this construction, the known apparatus has a clinching force which is determined by and equal to the maximum downward thrust of the ram. Since this downward thrust of the ram is always constant and not adjustable, the known apparatus can be usable only for assembling pairs of fastener elements of one kind. If the apparatus were used to assemble pairs of fastener elements of another kind having a different shape and thickness, an insufficient clinching of the fastener elements or a damage to the fastener elements or to the garment fabric would result.